


List of Things

by MareBlaire (nicole101996)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Out of Character, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole101996/pseuds/MareBlaire
Summary: There were a lot of things that Nacht hated and if there was a list of it, it would've taken days upon days for Asta to roll up into a scroll. But among these things one thing stood out most to the young black bull."Why do you hate Captain Yami so much?"
Relationships: Nacht(Black Clover)/Reader, Nacht/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	List of Things

**Author's Note:**

> First ever published fic, though I appreciate criticism please be gentle. 
> 
> This fic could go either way considering we don't have much to go on with this new character. But but... my heart has been captured and this Idea came to mind and I decided why not. Hoping we get more content of him soon. Enjoy!!

There were a lot of things that Nacht hated and if there was a list of it, it would've taken days upon days for Asta to roll up into a scroll. But among these things one thing stood out most to the young black bull.

"Why do you hate Captain Yami so much?" It wasn't an odd question, rather he had already expected it from the loud brat. He would've asked sooner or later given his loose tongue and knack for speaking before thinking. 

"I hate rude people. Don't you think that's a bit too personal?" Asta shrieked, hastly stumbling out apologies as he proceeded to do faster push ups. The vice captain flashed his trademark smile, a smile that didn't really reach his eyes. Why was that? "Well if you'd really like to know it's quite a long story." 

"Yes I do!!" The blonde boy moved to a sitting position only to be held in place by shadows.

"I didn't say we could take a break." 

"Yes sir!!" Determined as ever Asta went back to his push up but his ears and attention were on the raven haired demon possessor.

"Well... it was quite way back when."

\----------

You had been going at it for almost 24 hours now and you were on the verge of passing out. The attack made by the Diamond kingdom on the borders of the forsaken realms sent a message quite loud and clear. They were making weapons, and these weapons weren't just any weapons but enhanced humans. Luckily, the threat had been contained albeit he did not survive after facing the wrath of the new wizard king. It was still alarming to know that the Diamond kingdom wasn't beyond human experimentation to further their goals.

Bless the clover kingdom's stars though that the new wizard king had been passing by. After his coronation, he wanted to take a closer look at the kingdom's state, to have a better idea on what needs to be done. Though he was still a few towns away from the attack he had made it just in time sparing the lives of countless civilians and knights. Though the knights fought well, a lot were still injured. 

You huffed as you focused your healing light magic on the gruff grey deer before you. Yami Sukehiro, the foreigner that piqued the interest of the Wizard king when he was still captain of the grey deers. Enough that he let him through the back door entrance into becoming a Magic Knight. What powers did he possess for Julius to take him in?

"If you keep staring at me like that you're gonna make my stomach rumble." He muttered puffing out smoke from his cigarette.

"I'm sorry. But I believe you are aware that smoking is prohibited in these premises?" You glared arms holding up the dome shaped capsule you had encased him in. 

"I felt uncomfortable with all your staring and besides if you like what you see that much then come get it." He smirked giving you a wink. You blushed furiously bringing down your arms causing the healing sphere to disappear. Oh you were defenitely going to get it. He groaned, body aching all over as the only thing that kept him from feeling the pain was your magic. After all, the painkillers you had given him took a while to kick in. 

You walked over to him pinching his cheek lightly, despite the gentleness it still caused him to flinch. You knew any contact on his face would hurt. After all he did get socked in the face by that Diamond soldier with gem magic. "Aren't you cheeky. I'm actually spoken for, now shut that trap or i'm sedating you the old fashion way." 

"Ouch!.. aww don't be that way." He was starting to slur. Good, the painkillers you had administered earlier were finally kicking in. "All I want is a good woman to take care of me. Can't you be that woman? Besides i'm calling your bluff since I don't see any rings on ya." Abruply pulling your hand you landed on his chest as he wrapped his arms around your waist. It was pretty obvious that Yami was strong and given your current state you were too tired to actually be able to pry yourself off him.

You sighed. You knew these were the drugs talking, you knew patients could get like this when they had more than a 10ml dose. You know who also knew that? You're Fiancé. 

But that never stopped him from going after your handsy patients before.

Just on cue black seemed to engulf the room in various limbs and hands. It pried away Yami's arms from your form pulling you away from the behemoth of a man. You watched expecting the shadows to have already pinned him down but to your surpise Yami was standing upright on the bed, sword in hand as he sliced through the shadow. 

For a second you thought that maybe you hadn't given him the painkillers. No one could move without toppling over the second they even think about standing. But then this was all proven wrong when a stray arm grabbed him from behind and pulled him easily back down to bed instantly wrapping his whole body in strips of shadows. 

Soft foot steps could be heard from behind as an arm wrapped protectively around your waist. "I really hate when people touch what's mine." Nacht smiled though you could tell he was anything but happy. "Are you okay?" He peered down at you gently brushing his hand against you cheek.

You smiled warmly "I am. Just a bit tired." Though a second later it faltered, morphing into a glare. "Now what did I say about man handling my patients? Release him right this second. You know what those midnight blooms could do to people." Slowly the shadows started to unravel as the light crept back into the room. 

You marched over to Yami this time really pinching his cheek. "And didn't I tell you earlier I was spoken for? I may not be wearing a ring because it gets in the way of my work but do you even have the decency to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Okay! Okay!! That really hurts." You let him go as he grumbled into a more comfortable position. You walked back to the supply table tidying up when Yami spoke once again but this time not towards you.

"Hey ponytail. Wanna join my squad?" You looked at Nacht a bit stunned. So the rumours were true. He really was getting his own squad. What kind of man was he that he could compel Julius to give him his own squad.

Your fiancé smiled so sickeningly sweet "Absolutely not." 

You could only sigh. 

\----------  
"YOU'RE MARRIED?!!" about half of the black bulls seemed to have gathered by now all shocked and apphrehensive if their newly introduced vice captain was telling the truth, but before anyone could point this out a voice called cutting through the surprise.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought you would pick me up." You pouted as you ran towards the group. Every Magic Knight knew who you were. You've been healing their wounds for quite some time now. The darling protegé of Owen and the second best healer in all of clover kingdom. You were quite famous for your kindness as well despite being Royalty. Not to mention you were quite the beauty. You've been healing the Black Bulls a bit too much than you'd like but you had quite a soft spot for them. 

"Y/N-SAN????!!!!" You blinked not quite getting why everyone was so surprised to see you. You were practically at their base every other week.

"Yo... hi everyone! Is something wrong?" You greeted as Nacht stood wrapping his arms around your waist nonchalantly giving you a peck on the cheek a habit that you loved and missed dearly when he went away for his mission. You thought everyone had calmed down but it seemed to have gotten worse as everyone was now on their feet and were at a lost for words. It was quite a sight to see, jaws hanging open while their eyes were wide with astonishment.

"H-how?"

"You're married?"

"TO THIS BASTARD???"

"How did... why.. whe-??" 

"I'm not..." you spoke up a tinge of annoyance in your voice. You leaned up returning the kiss on your fiancé's cheek. Now everyone was confused.

"But Vice Captain Nacht said you were together!" Asta accused pointedly at the smiling shadow user. 

"It's rude to point bakasta!!" As Noelle pummeled the boy.

"Oh we are... we're engaged. Not married yet cause someone had to go to the spade kingdom." You rolled your eyes glaring at your fiancé. His smile seemed to only grow sweeter. A softness so rare none of the black bulls thought he was ever capable of making.

"I really like it when you're annoyed. So adorable." He affectionately ran his fingers against your cheek, also an old habit that you missed dearly. You huffed looking away. The surpised screams of the black bulls startled you back. You wouldn't be even surprised if it could be heard from the capital. 

"So wait! Everyone pipe down..." Finral cut through "so what you're saying is that you hate Captain Yami because he flirted with y/n-san and delayed your marriage by giving you the undercover mission?"

"Yes" both of you simultaneously answered. 

"You hate Captain Yami too??!!" 

"Well.. hate is such a strong word. But I really don't like how he dragged my fiancé into such a dangerous mission. We could've been trying for a baby by know."

"Bbbbbbb-baby???"

"We can go for it now if you'd like? Either way I still am marrying you." He leaned in kissing your neck. Face heating up you hid yourself against his chest as steam seemed to be puffing out of you. The screams of the black bulls seemed to be pushing past a lot of limits today. 

"But couldn't Vice Captain Nacht just reject the mission?" Noelle pipped up. Everyone's attention was now directed at the tall man. 

Once again, as sweet as poison, he smiled "I really hate talking for long periods of time."

"EEEEEHHHHHHH??????"

Despite the long list of everything Nacht didn't like. A list of things he did like wasn't non-existent as well, and at the top of that list, it was easily your name scribbled on there and maybe even with his last name hypenated on.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined him to be quite possesive and pleasantly terrifying, though surprisingly affectionate and loyal. Also, he gives off a vibe that goes "I don't really give a fuck what you think." Kinda thing. Hahaha tell me what you think?


End file.
